Starting Over
by iluvmyharrypotter
Summary: After a Death-Eater attack that left his fiance dead, Draco Malfoy finds a little girl. Who is she? And what is she doing here? (Sucky summary, better story hopefully!:P)
1. Default Chapter

Draco watched as the last of the Death Eaters de-apparated with a **POP!**. His father's voice was still ringing coldly in his ear. "You, a pureblood, should not be in love with a filthy mudblood! This is why tonight your precious Granger will be killed!" He could do nothing for he knew if he fought against them, he, along with his fiancé, would be killed. He watched them kill her with a single _"Avada Kedavra!"_, while trying to overcome the full body bind his father had placed on him earlier.

He had to get out of this house, out of the place where he and his only love, Hermione, had planned to get married, have kids, and live the rest of their (what they thought was) long lives in.

As he walked out the door, he gasped in horror. He hadn't known that other raids were to take place in this predominantly Muggle town. He walked down his front stoop to his driveway, staring at all of the damage. Everywhere he looked, houses were in ruins. There was a horribly eerie silence.

Then he realized there had been innocent little children playing outside earlier, all little Muggles without a care in the world. What had happened to them? Where they in the piles of rubble and debris?

He started walking down the street, ears listening for any whimper or plea for help, eyes staring at every passing pile, his hand clenching his wand that he had hastily shoved into his Muggle-fashioned "Letter Jacket".

Then he heard something. Was it just hopeful thinking or did he just hear a child crying? He stopped listening even harder. There it was again. He started walking again, the crying getting louder. He quickened his pace and his heart raced. He had to save this child. He just had to.

Soon he turned into a yard. His stomach gave an unexpected lurch. Exactly where a toddler's plastic playground once stood was a pile of twisted and broken plastic. And sticking out of the side was a little hand, reaching and trying grab something, anything.

He ran forward and almost dove straight into the pile, throwing bits of plastic over his shoulder. There! He had just seen her panic-stricken face with tears running down it. He said softly, "Hold on! Don't move! I am going to get you out. Don't cry!"

Finally, enough of the plastic had been removed so that he could see just past her shoulders. He grabbed her and gently lifted her up. _She's so small! How could she have survived?_ Draco thought to himself.

When he set her on the grass, she looked around and said in a cute and innocent voice, "What happened?" Draco's mind raced. He couldn't tell her about the magical world. "Oh it was nothing. Don't worry," he lied. "Um… so –err…What's your name?"

All of the sudden she said, "I know who I am! Me Lily!"

_Hmm, that sounds familiar…Oh probably just some poor person Dad killed,_ he thought to himself. "Lily, do you have a last name?"

"Umm…I know it. Don't tell me! Uhhh… Oh yeah! Potter! That's it! Potter!"

_Potter! So he lives around here? Oh crapola, does that mean he is dead? I wonder who will beat Moldy Voldy now…crap. Oh who was Harry's wife again? _Thought Draco. "Hey, Lily? What's mommy's name?" he asked her softly.

"Her name is mommy, silly!" she said innocently, while watching a butterfly come and land on the plastic pile behind them. _Oh yeah… Wow that was brilliant! Of course she wouldn't know her mom's name! She's like three, _he thought with a mental slap. "Um, okay then. What did –err does Mommy look like?" he said carefully.

Lily stood up and walked over to the debris pile. She stopped, picked something up, and then toddled her way back to Draco.

"Here! That's Mama right there," she said pointing to a picture she had picked up. She pushed it into his hands. When he looked down, he gasped. For there in the picture waving back at him was a man who Draco guessed was Harry and a beautiful, fiery red-head. He knew the girl as soon as he saw her.

"Ginny! Wow! Uh, Lily, do you know where Mommy and Daddy are?" Draco asked quickly.

"Me dono…" she said distractedly while watching a butterfly on the grass beside her.

_Oh crap! If Potter is dead, than no one can defeat Voldemort!_ Draco thought as he remembered what Hermione had told him about the prophecy made so long ago.

Lily suddenly jumped to her feet and said excitedly, "Oh yeah, now I rember! Mama and daddy are at a oror thingy!"

It dawned on Draco that Harry and Ginny were probably still at the Order meeting that Hermione had been at. _So they are probably okay. But who is she with?_ "Who was watching you if Mommy and Daddy weren't here?" Draco said.

"Mr. Neville and Miss Loony!" Lily shouted. "Where'd they go? Did the scary big man with long hair hurt them? Oh, he frightened me, Mr.! I want my mommy!"

_Oh man, Longbottom and Lovegood? They were vital to this war. Where are they? They can't be dead!_ Draco thought.

Then came two noises that made that made them jump.

**POP! POP!**


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ahem! clears throat

Attention everyone, attention! I would like to inform you, all of you, yes even you Larry, that I do not, I repeat DO NOT own anything from this story! (Well I have the plot and lily and maybe other children, but I kinda borrowed the topic so yeah… mental slap Stop rambling! Anything you recognize is probably the work of the wonderful and great J. K. Rowling! (Almost typed Houdini there lol)

A/N: Flames are welcome since my b-day is next week and I dont do matches that well. Please be kind! Im only 13 (almost 14 YIPPEE!) and this is my first fic so bare with me. Ideas for this fic and others are welcome along with flames (tear!), comments, and compliments (this 1s best!) Now on to Ch2 of Starting Over entitled Flashbacks and duels! Oh and if its not specified, italicized words are most likely Draco's thoughts.

Draco was shaken out of his thoughts by the sounds of two people Apparating. Then he heard a familiar women's voice calling, "Draco, are you still here? Please come home! We are (a male's throat clearing) er _I_ am worried about you!"

Then came a horrible cold, drawling voice he recognized as his father's saying, "Draco, you heard your mother! Now get out here! Its your fault she's dead! You can not get her back. Besides she's worthless, just a mudblood!"

Lily gasped and whispered to Draco, "I know that voice! He was with the mean man!"

Draco nodded then put his finger to his lips. She nodded and started to look scared again. Then Draco got on his hands and knees and crawled over to the bush at the corner of the house. He peered over the top of it and saw his mother and father. _Idiots aren't smart enough to change out of their robes._ For both of them were still in their Death Eater robes, but with their hoods down so their faces were visible. Both were clutching their wands, Lucius in a menacing manner and Narcissa in a scared way. The sight of his father made Draco think of something that had happened earlier that day.

Flashback

Draco was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Hermione to come home from the Order meeting. How much he hated those meetings, waiting for his fiancé to come home, him thinking something has happened, but then all is fine and dandy. If he could go it would be fine because he would be with her. But noooo, people just have to hold grudges! He looked at the clock: almost noon. _Geez what is taking so long? They're normally down by 10 at least! _

**POP!**

"Finally! Merlin those mee-," he started to say as he walked into the front room. He stopped in his tracks, for right where his fiancé should have been was his father. Lucius laughed. "What your dear precious Mudblood?" he asked coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Draco growled. "Get out of my house!"

"Oh, but don't you want to hear what your dear old man has to say?" Lucius replied. "You might want to know this tid bit of info about itsy bitsy Miss Mudblood."

"What have you done with her?" Draco asked nervously, his heart racing. She was the only person who trusted him besides Dumbledore, and the only one he could trust. He couldn't live without her.

"Oh nothing …yet," Lucius said, smirking at his son's petrified face. "Tonight, we Death Eater's are going to raid _somewhere_. You and your little dearest had better watch your town. This should be enough of a punishment for being around filthy mudbloods." He spat out the last two words as if they caused a horrible taste. "You, a pureblood, should not be in love with a filthy mudblood! This is why tonight your precious Granger will be killed! On that note, I wish you a farewell, my son."

**POP!**

Draco's face was extremely pale and his mind and heart were racing. He sat in the chair by the fireplace and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Where was she? He needed to protect her, but how? He couldn't over power a group of Death Eater's.

He almost fell out of his chair when he heard another **POP!** coming from the kitchen. He whipped out his wand, tense and ready to strike. He turned to face the doorway to find Hermione. He sighed and relaxed. When she saw his wand outstretched, her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong sweetie? It looks like you have seen Voldemort," she asked innocently, not knowing how close she was.

Draco tried to calm his nerves. _He was bluffing. He isn't going to do anything._ But in his heart he knew other wise. "I'm fine. I just am worried about you when you're gone. I can't help but think of all the bad things that can happen to you because of being in the Order and being close to Potter and Dumbledore."

End Flashback

Draco crawled back to Lily. He could hear the footsteps coming around the house. He scooped her up as his parents rounded the corner. He squeezed her and his wand tighter. His mind went back to his Hogwarts days, trying to think of a spell he could use. _What would 'Mione have done? Oh what was it, im-, im-, impedit? No… impedio! That's it, _he thought to himself.

"IMPEDIO!" "EXPELLIARMUS!" CRASH!

Draco ducked behind the rubble pile in time to avoid the disarming spell. He heard his father laughing manically, saying, "Come out, come out, Drakey!"

_I can't duel with him when I have Lily! I have to get her out of here._ As he thought this, he heard footsteps coming closer. Just as Lucius got to the pile, Draco stood up and **POP!** was gone.


End file.
